Tourist Trapped
Tourist Trapped is the first fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the first one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background The case begins with the player arriving in the peaceful city of Paxerton. You are then introduced to your partner, David Jones, who tells you the history of the city. Paxerton is well-known for its rustic charm and the fact that the crime rate is basically negative. However, your convesation is quickly interrupted by the police chief, Lucy Joust, who orders you and Jones to patrol the outskirts of town for any possible crimes, which Lucy emphasizes. Everything starts to fall apart after you find the corpse of bubbly tourist, Betty Wyatt, stabbed through the heart. Midway the investigation, waitress Shawna Knox causes a fuss in the local cafe, claiming that Alden Greene is harrassing her, which the CEO denies. At the climax of the case, Shawna Knox is found guilty of the crime. Shawna denies involvement but caves in after all of the evidence is stacked against her. Shawna reveals that she killed Betty because the victim was repeatedly harassing fellow tourist, Heidi Muller and the tourist vented her emotions to the waitress. Shawna is shipped to court where Judge Kennedy sentences her to 20 years in prison, to the waitress' dismay. After Shawna's trial, Jones tells you of his suspicions and suggests a visit to Shawna's jail cell in order to delve deeper on the supposed 'first' murder in Paxerton. However, it's all for nothing a Shawna has nothing more to add, which warrants another talk with Heidi Muller. Strangely enough, Heidi claims to not remember telling Shawna anything and that Betty wasn't even harassing her that much and was merely teasing, which confuses Jones. You return to the crime scene to delve deeper into the matter. There, you find one of Betty's pamphlet, which is torn to shred. After piecing it together, it shows the local university. Psychology student, Tess Goodwin, coincidentally arrives, stating that the pamphlet belongs to her. Jones interrogate her about the murder but Tess denies knowing Shawna nor Heidi before rudely leaving. Jones then suggests checking the local cafe since most University students frequent the cafe. There, you stumble upon a faded notebook. Upon closer examination, you find out that it contains the bare facts about the recent murder. The notebook belongs to another student, Penelope Rivera. Penelope thanks you for finding her notebook, stating that it has been lost for months before leaving, without answering any questions from Jones, to your partner's disappointment. As the day ends, Jones suggests checking out the a local university for more clues. Stats Victim *'Betty Wyatt' (Stabbed through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Shawna Knox ' Suspects Heidi Muller (Swiss Tourist) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect eats Poppa Pretzels. *The suspect uses nail polish. *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow. Peggy Pascal (Stormchaser) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect eats Poppa Pretzels. *The suspect uses nail polish. Shawna Knox (Waitress) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect eats Poppa Pretzels. *The suspect uses nail polish. *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow. Alden Greene (CEO) Suspect's profile: - Matt Barry (Baseball Player) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect eats Poppa Pretzels. *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats Poppa Pretzels. *The killer uses nail polish. *The killer drinks Rocket Cow. *The killer is female. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Outskirts (Clues: Victim's Body, Flower Hairpiece, Locked Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer eats Poppa Pretzels) *Examine Flower Hairpiece (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00; New Suspect: Heidi Muller) *Ask Heidi about her hairpiece's presence at the crimescene. *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (5:00:00; New Suspect: Matt Barry) *Ask Matt about his message to Betty (New Crime Scene: Community Garden) *Investigate Community Garden (Prerequisite: Matt interrogated; Clues: Garbage Bag, Torn Paper) *Examine Garbage Bag (Result: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance (12:00:00; Killer's Profile: The killer uses nail polish) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet (Result: Set of Fingerprints) *Analyze Set of Fingerprints (3:00:00; New Suspect: Peggy Pascal) *Ask Peggy about her fingerprints on Betty's pamphlet. *Next Chapter (2 Stars Required) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coffee Bean Cafe (Available from start; Clues: CCTV Password, Faded Receipt) *Examine CCTV Password (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage (5:00:00; New Suspect: Alden Greene) *Confront Alden on his argument with the victim. *Examine Faded Receipt (New Suspect: Shawna Knox) *Ask Shawna about the message. *Investigate Town Sign (Prerequisite: All tasks done; Clues: Pretzel Packet, Faded Stone, Victim's Visor) *Examine Pretzel Packet (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer drinks Rocket Cow.) *Examine Faded Stone (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Strange Message (3:00:00) *Ask Peggy about the threat (Prerequisite: Strange Message analyzed) *Examine Victim's Visor (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (10:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer is female) *Next Chapter (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Shawna down (Available from the start) *Ask Alden about his harassment to Shawna (Prerequisite: Talk to Shawna) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Available from start; Clues: Coffee Cup, Gift Box) *Examine Coffee Cup *Ask Heidi about her friendship with the victim (Prerequisite: Coffee Cup Message unraveled) *Examine Gift Box *Ask Matt about his gross trash gift (Prerequisite: Gift Box examined) *Investigate Garden Vegetables (All tasks done; Clues: Threatening Message) *Examine Threatening Message (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00; Killer's Profile: Killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now (1 star needed) *Next Chapter (No stars) New Beginnings Don't Always Mean Well 1/6 *Ask Shawna about her motive (Available from start) *Interrogate Heidi about her talks with the waitress (Prerequisite: Talk to Shawna; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Sign (Prerequisite: Talk to Heidi; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Psychology Pamphlet) *Give the pamphlet back to Tess (Prerequisite: Pamphlet unraveled; Reward: 10,000 Coin) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Prerequisite: Talk to Tess; Clues: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Notes) *Give the notebook back to Penelope (All tasks done; Reward: Town Badge) *Proceed to next case (1 star) Trivia *This is currently the only case in Paxerton where all of the suspects are canon characters. *The case name is derived from the word Tourist Trap, which means an establishment, or group of establishments, that has been created or re-purposed with the aim of attracting tourists and their money. Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts